


It Hurts With Every Heart Beat

by toesohnoes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon leaves the Wall to return to Robb's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Hurts With Every Heart Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/9008844584/game-of-thrones-jon-robb-for-anon).

Robb’s heartbeat is the sweetest sound that Jon has ever heard. He places his head against Robb’s bare chest and listens to it, even if it makes Robb chuckle at him and call him an idiot. He’s happy to be an idiot if it means they’re both alive.

They have already spent once together tonight, but he’s eager to feel Robb inside him again before the sun rises. Once the new day comes, they have to clothe themselves and face the outside world again: they have to be the King of the North and the Watcher on the Wall rather than two half-brothers falling to pieces.

“It’ll all fall into place,” Robb promises him, whispering the words into the chilly air of the tent. Jon doesn’t respond. Robb has always been the one who saw the stars when he looked to the future - Jon has only ever seen the dark. “I’ve got you back, don’t I?”

He says it as if Jon is all the difference between victory and defeat, as if a single extra sword at his side will make the difference. Jon closes his eyes and listens to Robb’s heartbeat instead of his words: a beating like that doesn’t lie and doesn’t dream. It only lives, fighting back winter one beat at a time.


End file.
